Fifty Reasons Why They Mean Everything To Each Other
by TheCorpseGarden
Summary: A GrimmjowXOC fic. She looked all the more beautiful as sweat glistened off her naked body in the usual moonlit night. Pretty lusty fic, and it's also rated M for a reason.


__

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I obviously own my two OCs!**

* * *

_**001/ Beauty**_

Wrapped safely up in his arms, she looked all the more beautiful as the sweat glistened off her naked body in the moonlit night.

_**002/ Blood**_

He loved blood during furious battles, but he loved it much more when it was between her legs.

_**003/ Sky**_

She loved how the blue sky in the human world mixed well with the white clouds and golden sun, perhaps that was why his hair intrigued her so much.

_**004/ Happiness**_

She had been kidnapped from her world and taken into his... So why wasn't she happy?

_**005/ Scream**_

He loved it when he sat up on the bed and brought her down on him, hearing her scream in pleasure, and causing him to feel grateful that_** he**_ was enough to satisfy her.

_**006/ Sleepless**_

Their sex was so loud between her screams and his moans, that it could be heard all throughout Hueco Mundo. Nobody ever got any sleep on these nights.

_**007/ Giving In**_

When he requested her to suck on him, she always gave a flat out no. It was only when he crushed his lips down on hers in a fury of lust that she ever gave in.

_**008/ Glomp**_

When he transformed in Panthera, she would gawk at him before running to glomp him tightly, feeling his soft, pointy ears in the process.

_**009/ Ears**_

It irritated him when anybody touched his ears when he was in his true form, that's why she begged him with all she has to feel their softness. He would always smirk and cast his glance over to an already messy bed before nodding and allowing her, knowing the price that she would soon after pay would be worth every bit of the torture.

_**010/ Cuddle**_

He panted almost like a cat after their sex. That's what made her want to cuddle up to him even more.

_**011/ Jealousy**_

In one event, Nnoitra had attempted to make him jealous by telling him that he had ran his fingers down her soft, chocolate locks. He merely scoffed and told him that he had shoved his fingers (and much more) in the 'soft, wet heaven' that was her pussy.

_**012/ Chocolate**_

She simply adored chocolate, that's why he had bought her chocolate-scented shampoo for her birthday.

_**013/ Home**_

Aizen sent him away on a mission with a few other Arrancars to the human world. When he had informed her of where he would be during her absence, the warm smile on her face suddenly turned into a cold, emotionless frown. He ruffled her hair and brought his lips down to her earlobe whispering, "This is your home, now."

_**014/ Pain**_

Being away from her for more than a usual amount of time brought him more pain than that gash that the carrot-topped Shinigami had inflicted across his chest.

_**015/ Welcomes**_

He had returned to his chambers from a mission, only to find her rush over to him in only her underwear. She would grab his hand and lead him to the bed whispering, "Welcome home, _**my**_ Sexta." In which the tension in his pants became too much for him and he tackled her onto the bed within a fury of rough kisses that soon after lead to so much more.

_**016/ Ironic**_

She found it ironic that his rank was the same as what he was best at. The _**Sex**_ta Espada.

_**017/ Slow**_

He loved pain, and used as much of it as possible during sex. That's why when she asked him to go slowly, mostly because she was tired or usually still sore from their last intercourse, he scoffed and went extra hard.

_**018/ Reverse Psychology**_

It was like reverse psychology with him. She asked him to go slowly during their intercourses, but always got fast and hard. Then when she begged him to go fast, he 'tched' and yelled "Now why the fuck would I go_** that slow **_for_** you, **_woman!?" It always made her chuckle.

_**019/ Breakfast**_

Sometimes he fucked her so hard that she felt extremely sore in the morning, that was why he always repaid his debt by leaving her breakfast in bed, not wanting to be in the same room and lose his dignity to watch her smirk at him while munching her toast and knowing full well that he had more than a blackheart.

_**020/ Unsolitary Strolls**_

He was with her every time she took a leisurely walk around Hueco Mundo ever since the incident that had occurred with D-Roy (When he was alive). She had been walking alone that time and had caught the attention of the primitive Arrancar. When she passed, he grabbed hold of her wrists and boxed her into a nearby corner, planning to rape her or some shit. It was lucky that Sun-Sun had been there to report to him. He had been there in a flash, and had beaten that lower-classed Arrancar to a bloody pulp before he even had a chance to slip off her bra. Ever since then, he had never allowed her to wander these halls alone, and made whatever time he had just to make sure that he was there in case anything was to occur.

_**021/ Unfair Tasks**_

The day that Aizen had requested Ulquiorra escort her to the World of the Living made his blood boil in anger and jealousy. She had a mission to complete there before coming to live here, with him, for good. It just wasn't fair that Aizen's 'pet dog' was asked specially for the task.

_**022/ Final Visit**_

The last time in her world, the Soul Society, and the World of the Living made her feel overwhelming emotions. When she returned home with Ulquiorra, she ran to the Espada washrooms to sob and wallow in her sentiments. He spent the whole night looking for her until he finally found her, curled up, lightly sleeping and clutching her Shinigami insignia. A small grin slowly graced his lips, as he gently lifted her and carried her back to his room, or now,_** their **_room.

_**023/ Cat**_

The way she arched her back under his touch caused him to feel dominant. That's why during their long nights together, he pins her under him and looks over her already soaked body. He smirks and begins his almost ceremonial tasks before he shoves himself deep inside her, and watches as her back stretches up and down like a cat that just awoken from a long afternoon nap.

_**024/ Share**_

Aizen had requested him to do one of the little impossibilities on his list to her. In order to increase his army and strength, he needed more Arrancar, and to obtain more Arrancar, you had to_** make **_them. Aizen had spied _**her **_to be the best catch, so solicited each of the Espada (Except Halibel) to reproduce with her. This meant that he would have to share her, the only thing he_** couldn't **_stand to do... no matter what.

_**025/ Cuts**_

He had inflicted several cuts on his arms the night she screamed at him and told him she never wanted to see his face again.

_**026/**_ _**Cry**_

She had cried all night when she had told him she had never wanted to see his face again.

_**027/ Apologizing**_

As a sort of apology, had sent her breakfast in bed for one week until she forgave him and this soon lead to the two making out under the moonlight, soon after leading towards the bed for his_** real **_apology.

_**028/ Impossible Request**_

The night she ran away and could not be found, Aizen had requested everyone to kill her on the spot if she was located, this made his blood freeze and his heart skip at least two beats.

_**029/ Obliged **_

She was found by Stark, whom brought her to him instead of killing her on the spot. He was simply grateful and felt as if he were forever in debt to the lazy Espada, as he held her close for as long as he could.

_**030/ Fearless**_

He brought her to his room that night and lay her already sleeping form on the bed. The whole night until she awakened, he watched her sleep, and felt as though all he feared meant nothing.

_**031/ Fall to Pieces**_

He plead Aizen to let her live and was nearly beaten to death for it. If it had not been for her, rushing into the beating and demanding that she should share the pain as well. Aizen had granted this and he had watched her get badly beaten in his place. It felt as though his heart would explode, but he was too weak to move and prevent any of it.

_**032/ He cares**_

After that night, he had sworn to her that anybody to touch her again like that was dead. It didn't matter who the fuck it was. He soon after struck her across the face and lectured her about her own safety. She knew it was merely his way of saying he truly and heavily cared.

_**033/ She cares**_

She traced his battle scars as they lay together and saw the black bruises Aizen's many beatings had made on his skin, growling lowly at his stupidity for guarding_** her **_life.

_**034/ Showers**_

She had once taken a shower and insisted to be left alone while doing it, knowing full well he would do just the opposite, as he always did in the past. He would simply sneak in while she was washing her body and tear open the curtains, smirking sadistically at her and getting an instant hard on by looking at her wet, naked body. She would act as if she were stunned, which most of the time she was, and repeal back slightly before realizing what he wanted and allowed him to massage her perky breasts and kiss up and down her neck, biting playfully at the tender areas. Most Espada or Arrancars that passed would still hear her lustful moans as he took her all night in the shower, the water pouring down on their sticky bodies, cleansing them of their so-called_** sins.**_

_**035/ Agonizing Moans**_

He always seemed to choke back most of his deep moans when she was blowing him. The way he figured it, she had to actually_** work **_to get any sort of sound out of him! It was only when she gave him deep throat, did he ever grip the back of her head and moan her name over and over until his agonizing release finally came in her dripping mouth. She looked so fuckin sexy when she swallowed all of it, white substance dripping a bit from the side of her mouth as she gave him a seductive smirk that always lead to much more sex.

_**036/ Persuasive Force**_

He would always request a good suck only after their sex or if he wanted sexual pleasure before a long mission, in which she would act as an innocent little girl and fold her arms over her chest in protest. He would always smirk and grab her wrists, pulling her limbs away from her bosom, whispering: 'Ya got some nice titties there, babe... Wanna know what would look good between them?' In addition to that, he would force her to lower her head right before his throbbing manhood, and place it in between her breasts, then instructing her to squeeze them together and suck on him in that exact position. It was hard enough on her knees, yet harder on her stomach, this was why whenever he demanded this of her now, she would hastily grab his crotch and unclothe it... I suppose we can all guess what had occurred afterwards...

_**037/ Breasts**_

He found it an absolute turn on when he watched her breasts bounce up and down from afar when she walked carelessly down the Hueco Mundo hallways. He always got an instant rock hard on and smirked seductively at her as she walked by him. She, though, would merely flip her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder and continue walking, swinging her ass to keep him lusting for her. She never gave him exactly what he wanted until he snuck up from behind, later after her little 'episode', and covered her mouth with his free hand, dragging her into a room-any room!- just so he could finally release the throbbing pain in his lower half. Then he could see her_** unclothed breasts **_bounce for real, as she screeched his name and raked her sharp nails down his back in her returned lust.

_**038/Panic**_

When she figured out she was pregnant, she collapsed from shock and panic.

_**039/ Fear **_

When he found out she was pregnant carrying _**his**_ child, he collapsed in fear of Aizen's wrath on her.

_**040/ Soft**_

He had to be soft on her, in fear of the baby getting hurt or her being in a deep pain that she usually got in the morning. It killed him to fuck her gently, but he cared more about her health than his own.

_**041/ Health**_

Aizen had allowed them the privilege of birth as long as the child was to train as an Arrancar if it inherited it's Father's genes, or a betrayed Soul Reaper if it inherited it's Mother's. He wasn't too happy with this and neither would she be, but at least he knew that Aizen would grant them proper Medics to keep a close eye of her to make sure both her and the baby would be healthy.

_**042/ Fire**_

He loved her with a fire and though he could never say it, he proved it by being gentle on her when she was sick, never cheating on her, and snapping at anyone that looked at her a 'wrong' way. She knew all of this and it made her usual iceheart burn with a mix of deep lust and true love.

_**043/ Life**_

The child had been successfully born and announced to be a female Soul Reaper. She had hints of tiny blue hair and her Mother's teal eyes which made him know for sure that she would be just as beautiful as _**her.**_ She thought exactly that. She knew that his blue hair had been a gift and her teal eyes shone brightly, as they looked aimlessly around at all of the Espada that had gathered to see the newborn.

_**044/ Senna**_

It wasn't long before their child had grown older and turned into a spy in the Soul Society, under Aizen's commands, of course. They had named her Seena, and he agreed that she looked just as beautiful as her Mother. The two were growing old as well, but their young looks were not fading, causing both to question if they were immortal of some shit.

_**045/ Mother **_

He lay her against his chest as they watched their daughter train, striking down Menos after Menos with as much pride as her Father. As soon as Seena had gotten hurt, she would quickly push out of his arms and leap into battle with the Menos, murdering it within seconds. He was stunned that his lover, so sweet and innocent, would have the strength of a Mama lion. But he supposed that was slightly the case, except for the fact that she was a Soul Reaper protecting a Panther's cub.

_**046/ Decisions **_

She came at him with her unsheathed blade and watched the sense of excitement his body gave him as she slammed it directly through his stomach. He laughed a sadistic laugh as the metal bent out of shape and the killing look in her eyes faded to shocking fear. She_** better be**_ fuckin scared, is what he thought, planning to punish her for her cheap-ass act on anger. She, however, merely stood there as he stuck her across the face and grabbed her wrists as she fell backwards on the impact. They had gotten in a fight about whether Seena should become a foot soldier or not. He agreed, she didn't. Thus it all ended up as this, her sobbing into his chest. Him, stroking her wavy brown hair affectionately. Little did both know, that Seena was just outside the door, listening in on everything.

_**047/ Safe**_

Seena had decided for herself, she would become a foot soldier and serve Aizen in his attack on the Soul Society, just like her Father. She didn't care what her parents had argued about, she only cared about taking her own action and taking it_** now.**_ In the background, she watched her daughter prepare to attack and prayed that she would return safely. As did he.

_**048/**_ _**Death**_

About a week into the war, they had gotten a letter notifying them that their daughter had died in battle, protecting a whole fleet from a massive and unknown attack. She cried and fell to her knees, while he merely barred his teeth and ripped the note apart. This was why he so much despised Shinigami. Revenge was his mere thought, as he bent down and scooped up his lover, then carrying her to the bed and laying her down gently to wallow in sorrow.

_**049/ Forgotten**_

He leaned down on her and flashed her a toothy grin. She looked up on him and sighed longingly as he took her once more. He was trying to make her forget, but she never would. Even when he promised her they could make another one, she refused in fear of an early death. He understood fully, and would later be called into the Army that currently attacked the Soul Society to get his dearly needed revenge. But for now, it was just him and her. He could make her forget, and she loved him for that.

_**050/ Forever Flowing Love**_

Grimmjow tightly wrapped Rin in his tight hold, stroking her chocolate hair and smirking lustfully at both their naked forms, tangled greatly in the wet and sticky bed sheets. "You're beautiful, ya know that?" He said, watching her scoff and flash her own smirk. "Are you just saying that to get another round?" She asked with tease in her voice. The teal-haired Espada gave a small chuckle. "Is it working?" The two gave short giggles before lustfully staring into each other's magnificent pupils. "Ya know I love ya, right?" He questioned with a sly smirk. The brunette smiled and gave a small nod. It was his way of saying he absolutely_** adored **_her with every being in his heart and soul. "I love you to." She whispered quietly, feeling him flash her a real smile as he gnawed like the animal he was on her chocolate locks. If this would be his life, he would have no problem with it. If this was her life, she already had a few complaints, but paid no mind to them when being close to him. Even though this war was hell, and Aizen made things much worse than they had to be, they always seemed to remember that he only had control over their bodies, not their hearts.

* * *

A/N: Fuck... I feel kinda dirty writing shyt like this... Well anyways, I decided to do this because I've seem these before, but I've never seen any with OCs, so I decided to make one. So? How was it? Should I make more in the future? All I really hope is that it was relatively enjoyable if not extremely enjoyable XD Thanks for reading, and if it isn't too much trouble...

Review?


End file.
